The Christopher Robin's New Groove
CoolZCartoon's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Baby) - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Kuzco (Human) - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Butler - Ling (w/Yao & Chen-Po as a extra) (Mulan) *Chef - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Theme Song Guy - Edgar (The Aristocats) *1st Guard - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Rudy the Old Man -Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Man for Bride Choosing - Zeus (Hercules) *Brides - Mulan (Mulan), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Cinderella (Cinderella), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Fiona (Shrek), and Giselle (Enchanted) *Pacha - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Yzma - Him (The Powerpuff Girls) *Kronk - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *2nd Guard - Jafar (Aladdin) *Peasant for Yzma - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Announcer for Yzma - Chaz Finster (Rugrats) *Kuzco (Llama) - Kermit The Frog (The Muppets) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) *Cat - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Monkey - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Chicha - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Chaca - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Tipo - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Misty the Llama - As Herself *Bug - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Spider - Panda (Mulan) *Bucky the Squirrel - Timon (The Lion King) *Jaguars - Pridelanders and Hyenas (The Lion King) *Crocodiles - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan), and 2 Crocodiles (The Rescuers) *Bees - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Bird Bingo - Toucan Dan (Timon & Pumbaa) *Waitress - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Man giving thumbs up - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Chef - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Birthday Singers - The Mermaids (The Little Mermaid) *Llamas - Muppets Characters *2 Men at the Checkboard - Duncan and Owen (Total Drama) *Woman with Pinata - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Children with Pinata - Fanboy and Chum Chum Kids *Guards - Pirates (Peter Pan) *Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Guard in Lizard Form - Pascal (Tangled) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Blu (Rio) *Guard in Octopus Form - Squidward (Spongebob) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Magilla Gorilla *Guard in Cow Form - Tantor (Tarzan) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Kuzco (Bird) -Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (Whale) - Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus Leucas) *Yzma (Cat) - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *3rd Guard - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Bouncing Owner - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Yupi - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Kronk's Scouts - The Powerpuff Girls Scenes: *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 2 - Stu's Arrival/The Boy's Advisior *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 3 - Christopher Robintopia *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 4 - Him's Revenge *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing The Job *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 7 - Stu Pickles Return Home *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Frog! *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Stu Pickles to the Rescue *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 14 - A Frog Alone/Friends, Finally *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Stu Pickles' House *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 17 - Him Confronts Christopher Robin/Kermit The Frog *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 19 - Him's Lion Cub Form *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1: "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Christopher Robin's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:CoolZCartoon Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel